


The next big step

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Corban Yaxley
Series: Corbanor (Corban Yaxley/Igor Karkaroff) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136510





	The next big step

Our tale begins in Corban and Igor Yaxley's house in Hawaii. Corban has something he wants to discuss.

Igor asked, "For the love of Merlin, why are you pacing the room so much?"

Corban stopped in his tracks and muttered, "Sorry, thinking."

Igor raised an eyebrow. "Well, care to share?"

Corban shook his head and resumed his pacing.

Igor stood up from his seat and sighed. "Cor, please stop pacing and just tell me what's on your mind."

Corban said, "Don't laugh at me."

Igor reassured him, "I promise that I won't laugh."

Corban told him, "I've been thinking about us a lot lately. Our relationship and how you're always talking about 'the next big step' for us to take. I think there's one final next big step."

Igor insisted, "Well, don't just leave me hanging!"

Corban replied, "Children. Think about it, our next big step is to have children."

Igor grinned. "Of course! I hadn't even thought about children. You're absolutely right."

Corban inquired, "So, you agree?"

Igor nodded. "Yes, how could I not?"


End file.
